In the pulsator washing machine used in our daily life, due to the eccentricity of washing articles, system resonance, etc. in the washing process, the vibration of the whole washing machine is relatively large, and at the same time, relatively larger noises would be produced, affecting the user's experience. In the prior art, the pulsator washing machines usually use a number of (generally four) suspension rods to fixedly suspend an outer drum in a casing of the washing machine, and an inner drum is rotatably arranged in the outer drum, in order to reduce the vibration during operation of the washing machine, but the effect is not obvious.